Es Krim Maaf?
by Hannia Fujisaki
Summary: "Es krim itu sebagai permintaan maaf dari kakak tampan yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha" RnR yach, ini fict kedua saya...


*****Es Krim = Maaf?*****

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: Sasuke Uchiha – Naruto Uzumaki

Rated: K

Genre: Romance / Fluff

**Warning:** AU, pendek, gaje, typo, oneshot, OOC mungkin? dan Naruto POV

Summary: Anak kecil itu menyodorkan sebuah es krim rasa jeruk. Aku pun menerimanya. Walaupun tidak mengerti apa artinya.

"Es krim itu sebagai permintaan maaf dari kakak tampan yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha"

Selamat Membaca... ^o^

"Kita akan kemana?" Tanyaku pada pemuda berkulit pucat yang sedang sibuk menyetir disebelahku. Dia tidak menjawab, ya.. Dia memang irit bicara. Aku curiga jangan-jangan dia mulai tuli ya?.

Aku kembali memandangi sisi jalan raya melalui kaca mobil milik pemuda stoic yang tampan disebelahku. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku mendadak bercerita begini? Baiklah, beberapa menit yang lalu dimana seorang pemuda berambut pirang, bermata biru, dan berkulit tan yaitu aku, Naruto Uzumaki sedang santa-santai di depan TV. Menonton acara TV pastinya. Mendadak dan tanpa persetujuan ditarik keluar oleh pemuda berambut biru gelap, bermata hitam dan berkulit pucat yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha yang merupakan kekasihku. Ya, dia kekasihku walaupun kami sama. Maksudku ber-gender sama. Hasilnya, kini kami berada di dalam mobil. Aku tidak tahu kami akan pergi kemana. Bertanya pun tadi tidak dijawab. Jadi lebih baik diam saja.

Ketukan di kaca mobil menyadarkanku dari lamunan sepintasku tentang beberapa menit yang lalu, yang aku ceritakan pada kalian itu. Ternyata Sasuke sudah ada di luar. Eh? Jadi mobilnya sudah berhenti ya?

Aku pun melepas sabuk pengaman dan keluar dari mobil silver milik Sasuke ini.

"Jangan melamun di dalam mobil, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke seraya berjalan menjauhiku.

"Diam kau, Teme!" Balasku sambil mengikutinya. Ternyata Sasuke membawaku ke sebuah Mall. Mau apa dia kesini? Belanja? Oh Naruto.. Mall memang tempat orang belanja'kan? Kau tidak sebodoh itu'kan? Batinku menyadari pertanyaan bodoh yang ada di otakku barusan.

"Selamat datang," sapa penjaga toko buku saat kami masuk.

Aku menjawab sapaan itu dengan cengiran khasku. Beda dengan si Teme yang tetap saja memasang tampang stoic. Aku menghembuskan nafas, lalu mensejajarkan langkahku dengan pemuda yang banyak dikagumi perempuan ini.

"Ramahlah sedikit, Teme."

"Aku bukan kau, Dobe."

"Aku tahu, tapi apa susahnya sih, untuk ramah." Protesku tidak mau kalah.

"Hn." Balasnya sambil mencari buku yang mau dibelinya.

Ya Tuhan, sepelit inikah pemuda yang bersamaku dalam bicara.

"Terserah kau saja," ucapku lalu berjalan ke rak buku favoritku. Komik.

Disaat aku sedang mencari komik yang menarik, ada seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang dan otomatis aku pun berbalik. Aku langsung memeluk orang yang menepuk pundakku itu sambil berteriak senang.

"GAARA~~"

Aku yakin telinga Gaara (orang yang ku peluk) mendadak tuli untuk beberapa saat.

Gaara melepaskan pelukan mautku. Dia menepuk kepalaku dengan pelan.

"Kau membuat telingaku sakit, Naruto"

Aku hanya nyengir menjawab ucapannya. Aku memperhatikan sekeliling, siapa tahu Gaara datang dengan Neji, kekasihnya itu. Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di sekitar Gaara.

"Kau sendirian kesini?"

"Bersama Neechan, hanya saja dia sedang di toko pakaian. Kau sendiri dengan siapa?" Tanyanya sambil menatap wajahku lekat-lekat.

"A..Aku.." Kepalaku ku tolehkan ke arah dimana Sasuke sedang mencari buku, Gaara sepertinya mengikuti arah pandang mata biruku.

Aku melihatnya. Sasuke sedang berjalan ke arah kami dengan wajah yang eerr.. tidak bersahabat mungkin? Ah, aku tidak tahu arti tatapannya itu, yang jelas sangat tidak mengenakan.

Gaara menatapku lagi dengan sedikit mengerjitkan dahi.

"Dengan Uchiha?"

Aku mengangguk, wajahku terasa panas. Gaara belum tahu tentang hubunganku dengan Sasuke. Wajar saja kalau dia aneh. Aku dan Sasuke kan jarang akur.

Gaara sedikit tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Jadi benar ya, kalian ada 'sesuatu'?"

"Hehehehe." Aku hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran, tapi aku yakin Gaara tahu maksudku. Ditambah wajahku yang panas, pasti ada warna pink di wajahku saat ini.

"Ayo kita pulang Dobe," ucap Sasuke saat dia telah berada bersamaku dan Gaara.

Hei apa-apaan ini bahkan Sasuke tidak menyapa Gaara.

Gaara menatap Sasuke. "Masih seperti dulu, tidak mau menyapa Uchiha?"

"Hn."

"TEMEEE!" Seruku kesal sambil menghadiahinya sebuah cubitan di pinggangnya. Aku benar-benar kesal dengan sifat es-nya itu.

"Ayo kita pulang Dobe," balasnya sambil melepas tanganku yang mencubitnya. Sasuke lalu berjalan ke arah kasir sambil membawa sebuah buku.

Aku menoleh ke arah Gaara, lalu tersenyum kaku padanya. "Maafkan dia ya"

"Tidak apa, aku mengerti kok Naruto."

"Kau menyeretku keluar hanya untuk beli buku?"

"Hn."

"Teme, harusnya tadi kau bersikap ramah pada Gaara. Dia itu sahabatku."

"Hn."

"Jangan hanya 'Hn' yang keluar dari mulutmu itu! Jawab yang benar!"

"Berisik"

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Usuratonkachi."

"Katakan maaf cepat!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semua tingkahmu hari ini. Kau membawaku tiba-tiba, lalu tidak ramah pada penjaga toko bahkan pada Gaara pun tidak. Ayo minta maaf!" Perintahku benar-benar kesal.

"Tidak mau." Balasnya tenang.

"BRENGSEK."

"Dobe."

"AKU MEMBENCIMU TEME!" Seruku dengan keras tidak peduli orang-orang yang berada di Mall ini memandangku aneh. Aku berjalan mendahului si Teme keluar Mall. Aku tidak mendengar dia membalas ucapanku. Mungkin dia tidak menduga kalau aku akan mengeluarkan kalimat itu. Harusnya aku tidak mengatakan benci padanya. Aku keterlaluan. Ah! Itu juga salahnya. Apa-apaan sifat es-nya itu? Menyebalkan.

Sekarang aku sedang berdiri di luar Mall, menunggu si Teme yang sedang ke tempat parkir untuk mengambil mobilnya. Sepertinya, aku harus minta maaf padanya atas ucapanku tadi. Ya, aku harus minta maaf.

"Kakak."

Suara anak kecil membuyarkan pikiranku, aku menolehkan kepalaku ke sumber suara. Ada anak kecil berambut pink yang cukup cantik untuk ukuran seusianya, yang sedang berdiri disebelahku dengan tangan kanan membawa sebuah es krim yang sedang dijilatinya, dan tangan kirinya membawa es krim lain yang masih utuh. Aku berjongkok di depannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku seramah mungkin.

Anak kecil itu menyodorkan sebuah es krim rasa jeruk yang berada di tangan kirinya. Oh, tidak sopannya dia memberiku sesuatu dengan tangan kiri. Apa orangtuanya tidak pernah mengajarinya? Sudahlah, namanya juga anak kecil. Aku pun menerimanya. Walaupun tidak mengerti apa artinya.

"Es krim itu sebagai permintaan maaf dari kakak tampan yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha." Ucap anak kecil yang berambut pink dihadapanku ini.

Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, otakku memproses ucapannya dengan lambat. Pipiku jadi panas dan pasti berwarana pink saat otakku selesai memproses ucapan anak kecil itu.

Dari si Teme? Batinku ragu, aku takut anak kecil itu salah orang. Saat aku akan bertanya pada anak kecil yang memberiku es krim dari si Teme ini. Dia sudah tidak ada. Entah sejak kapan anak kecil berambut pink tadi pergi dari hadapanku. Benar-benar tidak sopan, pergi tanpa izin.

Aku pun kembali berdiri dari posisi jongkokku dengan es krim rasa jeruk di tangan. Aku tersenyum senang sambil menatap es krim yang ada di tanganku. Maaf dengan es krim? Dasar Teme.. Batinku dengan pipi masih terasa panas.

Suara mobil yang berhenti di depanku membuatku mengalihkan pandanganku dari es krim ke mobil yang baru saja berhenti di depanku. Aku langsung masuk ke mobil silver mewah itu.

"Awas kalau es krim itu tidak dimakan."

Aku tersenyum manis ketika mendengar sambutannya saat aku masuk mobilnya ini. Berarti anak kecil itu memang tidak salah orang.

"Bilang maaf saja pakai kurir, anak kecil lagi."

"Hn."

"Bisakah bukan kata itu yang keluar?" Protesku.

"Love you too Dobe."

Wajahku memanas entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya untuk hari ini. Aku tersenyum dan mengecup pipinya secepat kilat saat Sasuke mulai menyalakan mesin mobil.

Sasuke terdiam lalu menoleh ke arahku.

"Ayo kita pulang, Teme." Ucapku pura-pura tidak melihat warna pink di pipi pucatnya. Ugh, so cute.

'I love you Teme' kataku, dalam hati pastinya.

**-End-**

Uwaaaaah...Fict kedua saia keluar juga... Sebenarnya sudah saia publish di FB, tapi biar apdol saia publish di FFn juga. *gak ada yang nanya*

Maafkan saia atas keluarnya fict yang tidak memuaskan minna-san...

Tapi mohon tolong di-reviews *sujud2*

Kalau mau nge-flame jangan kasar ya... Saia sensitif orangnya... *nawar*

**Review?**


End file.
